Teka Teki Cinta
by Saya Acchan
Summary: Hampir OOC. Hampir menyerah. Hampir kehabisan kata. Mohon dimaapkan atas segala kekurangan -/\-


"Sakura."

"Ya? Ada apa sayang? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku siapa?"

"He?"

"Siapa aku?"

"Kau? Kau, tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke. Suami dari Uchiha Sakura. Ayah dari Uchiha Sarada."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, hampir tak terlihat.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Kau benar-benar aneh!"

Sakura jadi salah tingkah menghadapi perilaku aneh sang suami. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa ia tanyakan hal-hal bodoh macam itu pada Sakura?

"Kemarilah," titah Sasuke.

Ditariknya lengan Sakura hingga memposisikan Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tak cukup begitu, Sasuke menidurkan istri tercintanya tersebut ke pangkuannya. Benar-benar seperti bukan Sasuke. Atau mungkin Sasuke lapar?

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ya?"

"Kau kenapa sih?!"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Ah, bohong, pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan dariku kan?"

Amarah Sakura perlahan menguap, merasa muak dengan tingkah aneh suaminya. Bukan dia tidak suka, hanya saja..

"Tidak ada."

"Pasti ada. Pasti ada sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu kan?!"

"Ya, ada."

"Tuh kan! Dasar Sasuke-kun pembohong!"

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, meletakkan tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merajuk pada Sasuke.

"Jangan marah-marah terus, kau sedang mengandung anak kita, Sakura."

Dengan pelan, ditariknya kembali bahu Sakura, dan ditidurkannya si rambut pink itu di pangkuannya, lagi. Dan Sakura pun luluh, lagi.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku mengomel terus!" sahut Sakura ketus. "Kalau begitu, cepat katakan, apa yang aku tidak tahu?"

"Baiklah, aku punya teka-teki untukmu."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku telah mempelajari beberapa hal baru belakangan ini. Dan aku benar-benar merasa sempurna karena berhasil mendapatkannya."

Sakura masih terdiam, mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang baru." Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, seakan berpikir dalam.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sesuatu yang lebih menghanyutkan dari _Genjutsu_."

"Yang lebih abadi dari api hitam _Amaterasu_."

Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya perlahan.

"Yang lebih kuat dari pertahanan mutlak _Susano'o_."

"Mungkin dia lebih tajam daripada _Kusanagi_ : _Chokuto_."

Sedikit tertahan, Sasuke seperti membayangkan sesuatu.

"Bahkan menurutku, itu lebih mematikan daripada _Chidori_."

"Kau tahu apa itu, Sakura?"

Yang ditanya bukannya menjawab, malah sibuk membayangkan hal-hal aneh tentang si pelontar pertanyaan. Berbagai hal negatif langsung menyerbu pikiran Sakura. Bayangannya tentang Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkannya demi mendapat kekuatan dari Orochimaru masih belum hilang. Masih jelas malah. Mungkin kah Sasuke sedang mempelajari sebuah jurus terlarang saat ini? Ah, tidak mungkin, batinnya. Sasuke tak mungkin tersesat lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tidak mungkin.

"Sasuke-kun. Semua hal yang kau sebutkan itu, errr.. Kau, masih punya sesuatu yang lebih kuat daripada itu?" Sakura bertanya, takut-takut. Tentu saja takut. Sasuke sering membuat lelucon-lelucon horror di masa lalu. Seperti ingin membalas dendam dengan membabi buta pada Itachi, mencoba untuk membunuh Sakura, mengacaukan rapat _Gokage_ , memasuki medan perang disertai pendeklarasian diri untuk menjadi _Hokage_ , dan masih banyak lelucon sinting lain yang ia buat. Mungkin saja kali ini Sasuke punya lelucon baru, ingin merebut kursi _Hokage_ dari Naruto misalnya, bisa jadi.

"Tentu. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu. Hanya saja aku tak ada waktu untuk menyadari betapa kuatnya 'sesuatu' ini. Dan aku baru menyadarinya belakangan ini, jika ternyata sebenarnya, inilah hal yang membuatku benar-benar kuat."

Sakura makin bergidik ngeri. Memang sih, semenjak menikah, kepribadian Sasuke memang berubah. Sasuke tak sedingin dulu, Sasuke berubah menjadi sosok kepala keluarga yang benar-benar ideal. Perhatian, penuh cinta, lembut, namun ketegasan, wibawa, dan gengsi seorang Uchiha masih kental di dirinya. Tapi untuk yang kali ini, Sasuke seperti kehilangan nama Uchiha-nya itu.

"Apa itu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang tidak tahu."

"He? Memangnya apasih?!"

"Cintaku untukmu."

Merah. Panas. Tanpa ekspresi. Seperti itulah wajah Uchiha Sakura saat ini. Kemampuan Sakura dalam mengontrol diri nampaknya tak sebaik kemampuannya dalam mengontrol chakra. Jiwanya tiba-tiba melayang entah kemana.

"Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu, Sakura."

Sakura masih diam. Yang hanya mampu ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah, diam.

-bersambung ke Teka-Teki Cinta part 2 :3


End file.
